El Divan
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: Un paciente y su psicologa.
1. Chapter 1

- ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

Mi pregunta retumbo en la diminuta alcoba del fondo de una casa, a la que ella llamaba "consultorio"

- ¿Quien no lo ha hecho?

Buen punto... ¿Quien no se ha enamorado?

Nos miramos unos momentos mas, lo cuales yo suponia que ella intentaba leer mis pensamientos ( como si pudiera). Se tomaba muy en serio su profesion. Mientras ella veia nuestra charla como algo profesional, yo lo veia como una distraccion de mi agotador trabajo.

- ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?

Pregunto al fin, al ver mi profundo silencio.

- ¿Sabe lo que se siente sentirse enamorado?

- Segun...

- ?

- No todos los enamoramientos son iguales señor Chiba.

- No entiendo... ( Aunque creo que si )  
>- ¿como se enamoro usted?<p>

- ah?

Chasqueo los labios y me miro como si fuera el hombre mas inutil e idiota de la toda la tierra.

- lo que quiero decir es que... A ver como explicarlo? Cual es su situacion?  
>Aun seguia sin comprenderla y retuve mi mirada frente a la suya para que siguiera.<p>

- Yo estoy enamorada- confeso a modo de ejemplo. Diablos... Es tan bella y hermosa. Me hubiese gustado enamorarla... ¿ Pero yo tambien lo estaba no? Eso era jugar un poco sucio. - Y la persona de la que estoy enamorada no lo sabe...

- ¿por que no se lo dice?

Rio ante mÍ pregunta y parecio triste.

- Se casa el viernes. - y su voz se apago.

- Lo siento. Eso debe ser ... Dificil ( aunque para mis adentros estaba feliz )

- Lo es. A veces uno desea lo imposible. Y ¿usted?

- Darien me llamo Darien... No me trate de usted. Tenemos la misma edad...

Me miro como diciendo "son las reglas, ya te lo he explicado"

La eludi y ella a mi. Y continue hablando.

- Estoy enamorado, ella tambien lo esta de mi. Y ambos lo sabemos...

Guarde silencio por unos segundos y retome la palabra.

- ¿eso significa que deba comprometerme?

Su cara de sorpresa inundo mi ser, era sumamente bella en cualquier expresion.

- Si no lo sabe usted... - contesto. Y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me hablaba tan ironicamente.- se dice que cuando uno de verdad siente amor y de verdad esta enamorado, haria cualquier cosa por el ser amado.

- Ya veo... Ella quiere casarse... Pero yo no. ¿Significa que no estoy enamorado?

- No sabria explicarlo. Hay gente que no le gusta el matrimonio, pero no significa que no ame. ¿Usted se imagina envejeciendo al lado de ella y teniendo la misma pasion y amor que hoy en dia?

Y otra vez el "usted" ¿tan viejo me veia? Ohh y esa pregunta. ¿Me imaginaba con Rei en la vejez?

- No lo se. ¿Y usted Serena?

Yo tambien debia empezar a usar las formalidades.

- Creo haberle dicho anteriormente que esta hora de terapia no es para hablar de mi. Sino de sus problemas. Pero hoy podemos hacer una excepcion- y sonrio. Era hermosa. Su cabello dorada caia suavemente sobre su rostro. - Yo no quiero tener hijos. Jamas. Pero si Dios o alguien que este por alli , me hubiese unido a Natan...

Asi se llamaba el desgraciado. Que nombre tan raro... "Natan" ... Deberia googlearlo.

- Si Natan y yo hubiesemos estado juntos, yo le hubiese dado los hijos que el quisiera. El solo me generaba ese sentimiento. Si me pongo a pensar no quiero tener hijos, pero si estaba con el, le hubiese dado como ya dije, los que el quisiera. Pero con otro hombre, ni pensarlo.

"Natan" se perdia una gran mujer.

- Ya veo- dije pensativo. No sabia porque me sentia triste. Tampoco sabia porque decia estar enamorado de Rei cuando admiraba la belleza de mi psicologa.

Ambos quedamos en silencio. Ella con su libreta de anotaciones y yo cruzado de brazos en el divan mirando el reloj de arena.

- ¿no quiere casarse?

- no. No me "nace" ese sentimiento del que usted habla. Pero si la quiero y mucho.

- Entiendo. ¿Entonces?

- Temo que me deje. Temo que si le digo que no, me abandone.

- ¿le teme a quedarse sin su amor ? O ¿a quedarse solo?

!esa pregunta! No lo habia pensado asi. Pero si era lo segundo, ¿entonces no era amor lo que sentia? Sino mas bien comodidad?

Tal vez Rei era una grata compañia, pero no le tenia amor. Deberia pensarlo para la proxima cita. El reloj de arena llegaba a su fin, significaba que mi cita estaba por terminar.

Ella me miraba con suma paciencia esperando mi respuesta que nunca llegaba.

- No lo se- confese.

- deberia pensarlo. Tal vez no sea amor.

- Hace 10 años que estoy con ella- sonrei con amargura.

- El tiempo no significa nada. Tal vez mañana se cruze con otra persona y la conozca por dos semanas y se enamora, tenga deseos de casarse, o simplemente no le tenga miedo a la soledad, sino mas bien a ser dejado por la persona que ama, eso es mas doloroso no cree?

- Si. Tiene razón. Tal vez aun no conoci a esa persona. Tal vez Rei no es la indicada.

- Tal vez usted deba dedicarle mas tiempo a Rei.

¿Mas tiempo? Cuanto mas?

- No lo se.

- Reviva su amor. Haga un viaje. Disfruten de su tiempo juntos. Disfruten la compañia mutua. Hay muchas posibilidades para redescubrirse.

- podria llevarla a cenar y tal vez al cine. Hace tiempo que no hacemos eso.

- puede empezar por ahí.

- ¿donde conocio a Natan?

- Que tiene que ver el revivir su amor con Rei con Natan?

- Nada. Soy curioso.

- No viene al caso.

- Lo se.

- Entonces no pregunte- su mirada detono tristeza. Entendia muy bien que no queria seguir hablando sobre ese tal Natan. Yo tampoco. Me sentia un tanto celoso. Ella solo queria tener hijos con natan. ¿A caso mis hijos no le gustarian? Eyyyy y esos pensamientos? Wow tenia que controlarme. Toque mis manos nerviosamente y trate de no mirarla. Me sentia vagamente avergonzado.

- Creo que ya es la hora. - dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Hacia 2 meses que habia empezado terapia. Conocia todos sus tonos de voz y sabia lo que significaba. Se sentia triste y yo tambien. Me jactaba de conocerla con solo mirarla, pero no sabia ni imaginaba que ella tenia esa historia de amor. Me gustaria saber mas sobre ello. Soy curioso.

La salude formalmente como siempre y como en todas las citas pude oler su exquisito perfume. Era Keos de Pitanga. Siempre igual.

Me fui de alli caminando a mi casa.  
>Era como los adolescente que caminan en una tarde de primavera rumbo a su hogar creando realidades de fantasia entorno a una persona.<p>

¿Y si yo fuera Natan? Podria tenerla junto a mi.

No se porque tengo ese deseo con ella. Sera porque es algo imposible.

Tendria que dejar de pensar en ella. Y concentrarme en mi dilema: tenia miedo del abandono de Rei o de la soledad?

Esa noche deberia consultarlo con la almohada...

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ha reflexionado sobre la ultima sesión?

Lo habia hecho a medias. Creo que aun no estaba listo.  
>Pero decidi eludir la pregunta.<p>

- ¿Serena podrias morir hoy?

Su rostro levemente atemorizado se posiciono frente a mi desechando la libreta de anotaciones.

- No se asuste, a veces soy un poco bruto. Quiero decir, si hoy le tocara morir, moriria? O tiene asuntos pendientes?

- ¿por que pregunta eso?

- Hoy vine en Taxi hasta aqui, el chofer era un poco irresponsable en su manejo, estuvimos a punto de chocar una vez. Y pense que si chocabamos tal vez moriria. Y reflexione que no me daba miedo morir, llegue a la conclusion que no tengo mas metas en esta vida.

- Que reflexion tan fuerte.¿piensa en quitarse la vida?

- Oh no! Eso jamas. Solo digo que si llega, llegara. Mientras llegaba aqui como le dije llegue a la conclusion de que ya no tengo metas. Estoy como si fuera un ser vivo que se ha secado.

- ¿ Alguna vez tuvo una meta?

- Si, por supuesto. Mi meta en la vida era ser un gran escritor.

- ¿entonces?

- Entonces aqui me ve. Soy un exitoso corredor de bolsa.

- Y Cuales mas eran las metas que antes le daban motivos para no morir?

- No se, tal vez no eran metas. Eran cosas simples. ¿Sabe? Como muchas personas amo la musica, no puedo vivir sin ella. Y me encanta a diario ponerme auriculares y escuchar el repertorio que tengo en mi telefono o mp4. Antes solia pensar que no podia morir, porque ya nunca mas podria escuchar musica. Es tonto lo se. Pero eran las cosas que hacian mi felicidad. Me decia a mi mismo que ya no podria escuchar nunca mas esas melodias y de alguna forma me aterraba. O leer un buen libro, cuando muera ya no podre hacerlo. O tal vez ya no poder gozar del amor de un ser querido. Del amor de mi madre, o de mi hermana. Esas cosas que tanto amo me mantenian en vigilia. Pero hoy... Yo hoy no encontre motivo verdadero para seguir aqui.

- En ningun momento a nombrado a su novia. ¿Ella no cuenta en su vida?

- No quiere hablar aun de ella.

Dije en un tono molesto. Me sentia con un poco de mal humor. Queria hablar de MI vida. De MIS motivos para seguir respirando. No queria hablar de Rei, no ahora.

- Esta bien. Hablemos de su meta fallida. ¿Por que no ha sido escritor?

- Porque gran parte de mi adolescencia y adultez a mi vida yo no la maneje, la manejo mi padre. Y el decidio que estudiara Economia, finanzas, y sobre todo Relaciones Internacionales. Consegui un buen trabajo en la bolsa. No me puedo quejar de mi economia, soy exitoso en lo que hago. Pero no soy feliz en lo que hago. Creo que jamas lo fui.

Suspire con dolor. Jamas le habia mencionado a alguien que yo, el hombre mas exitoso en la bolsa de japon, no era feliz. Ni siquiera se si habia estado cerca de serlo.  
>Haber confesado lo que guarde durante años me dejo en un silencio embriagador.<p>

No queria mirar a mi psicologa. Me sentia un tanto en desventaja. Le estaba desnudando mi alma.

- Aun no es tarde para intentarlo.

Chasquee mis labios. Como si fuera facil.

- ¿Que sabes Serena? - dije molesto- ya es tarde. Tomemos la charla en serio.

- ¿disculpe? Que yo sepa la charla va en serio. Tengame mas respeto y hableme en los terminos profesionales que hemos pautado. Si usted no quiere modificar su vida, halla usted. Pero no es imposible. Sepalo.

Mm bueno tenia razon. Aun asi me sentia molesto. Y no queria mostrar debilidad, no señor.

- Usted no sabe- conteste con voz aspera, arrastrando el usted con furia.  
>Ambos quedamos en silencio.<p>

¿Era tarde para convertirme en escritor? Tenia 30 años... Ya era viejo.  
>- Creo que en esta vida, nadie es feliz en su trabajo.<p>

Ella lanzo una risa sarcastica ante mi comentario, que dicho sea de paso me hizo enfurecer aun mas.

- ¿le hago gracia Tsukino?

- Si. Es impresionante el metodo que tiene de meter a todo el mundo en la misma bolsa que usted. Hay gente que estudia lo que le gusta. Y posteriormente trabaja de ello. Y su trabajo representa un goze en si y no lo ve como un trabajo. En la secundaria tuve un profesor que me dijo " Cuando trabajas de lo que te gusta, no estas trabajando, estas disfrutando. Eres feliz" jamas olvidare sus palabras. Tenia razon.

- No me diga que usted es feliz, porque en la ultima sesion que tuvimos, me hablo que su amor platonico se casaba. Usted no puede ser feliz. Una mujer despechada o desesperada por algo que nunca existio, no puede ser feliz. No puede!

Dejo su lapiz sobre el escritorio junto con su libreta. Parecia enfadada.

- Le pedire que se retire.

- Aun no ha terminado la sesion.

- No importa. Hoy para mi ya a terminado. No tiene ningun derecho a decirme que no soy feliz. Usted es una persona que mezcla las cosas. Estamos hablando de ser feliz en lo que hacemos, en nuestro trabajo. Pero hoy usted ha venido negativo e hiriente. No tiene ningun derecho a hablar sobre mi felicidad dado el hecho que no me conoce. Asi que ahí tiene la puerta. Retirese y vuelva cuando se haya calmado. Despreocupese que no le cobrare por el dia de hoy. Porque a diferencia de usted, yo no vivo para trabajar. Trabajo para vivir. Y soy feliz en mi profesion. Y si cobro por ello, es para poder vivir. Y soy feliz con un ingreso medio.

Sus ultimas palabras habian sido golpes para mi. Pero no podia ofenderme. Ella tenia razon.

Sin saber porque estaba de mal humor. A veces me ocurria.

Me sostuvo una mirada furiosa y se paro para despedirme. Siempre en el fin de una cesion suele darme la mano o si bien esta mas docil nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. Es lo menos que puede hacer, porque solo a ella yo le he desnudado mi alma.

Solo ella sabe cosas de mi, que jamas se lo contaria a alguien mas.

Se dirigio a la puerta y con un rostro a punto de quebrarse, por las cosas hirientes que le habia dicho me hizo un ademan para que me vaya.

No musite ni siquiera una disculpa. Estaba sorprendido ante su reaccion y no era para menos. Me habia sobrepasado. No habia hombre mas idiota que yo.

Y lo peor del caso es que queria compartir mucho mas cosas con ella. Queria contarle algunas cosas mas. Por que claro, ella era mi unico confidente. Con ella podia desahogarme .

- Esta bien, me voy- murumure resignado.

Su rostro estaba furioso por la ira. Y de repente mi furia se fue, y solo me senti triste. Muy triste. No queria hacerle daño.

Aunque fue tonto, ella se habia convertido en mi amiga mas que nada. Si, lo se, yo le pagaba para que me atendiera, pero era a la unica a quien yo podia contarle mis cosas.

Mi vida era asi de triste. Debia pagarle a una extraña para que me escuchase y me diera un consejo.

Carecia de amigos. Mi madre y hermana eran muy amorosas pero no sabian comprenderme. Y con Rei..teniamos 10 años de relacion pero jamas habiamos llegado a ese punto en la relacion de contarle mis mas oscuros pensamientos. Tal vez, solo era temor a la soledad. Tal vez no queria a Rei. Tal vez no me queria ni yo.

Serena me seguia viendo con la puerta abierta. Sali cabizbajo. No podia mirarla.

Y la puerta se cerro detras de mi con un golpe seco.

Una joven rubia a quien reconoci como su hermana me abrio gentilmente la puerta de salida y sali para encontrarme con una brisa veragiena, de esas que atraen recuerdos , de esas que se llevan tu vida en un suspiro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una hora mas tarde cerca de las 20hs me dirigi nuevamente hacia la casa de mi psicologa.

Habia pasado la ultima hora rondando la cuadrilla de su casa, tratando de armar una disculpa sincera.

Ni siquiera en mis peleas con Rei me importaban tanto. Pero bueno Serena, era diferente.

Toque tres veces el timbre hasta que la joven, Minako, hermana de Serena me abrio nuevamente con una sonrisa.  
>Sus ojos directamente calleron ante el ramo de Violetas que llevaba en mi mano derecha. El de la floreria dijo que eran las perfectas para pedir perdon. Y yo de verdad necesitaba ser disculpado.<p>

- ¿Estaria la doctora?

- Esta bañandose. Ella ya no atiende.

- Es un minuto no mas. Quiero hablar algo con ella. Por favor...- suplique.

Me hizo pasar al consultorio del fondo y alli la espera.

El consultorio estaba desolado faltaba su presencia.

Tambien se hallaba en penumbras. Una pequeña luz alumbraba el escritorio antiguo del lugar. Me acerque alli.

Habia muchos papeles desordenados y la libreta de anotaciones.

¿me atreveria a ver que escribia sobre mi?  
>La libreta me tento pero algo me tento mucho mas... Un sobre color marfil sobresalia.<p>

_**" Los Señores Mary y Oscar Tomoe los invitan a la boda de su hijo Natan Tomoe. [...] El matrimonio tendra lugar en el templo SUD de Minato-Ku de Tokio. "**_

Era un completo idiota.  
>Seguramente cuando atendio mi cita ya habia recibido esa invitacion. Y destrozada como seguro estaba su corazon, aun asi trato de hacer su trabajo y ser complaciente. Y yo solo la habia hecho sentir peor. Y cai en la cuenta de que era viernes. Viernes.<p>

El viernes del casamiento del amor al que ella hubiese dado sus hijos y mucho mas. Me senti fallecer.

No sabia que se sentia que el amor de tu vida se casase, pero seguramente era horrible.

- ¿ Que desea señor Chiba?

La dulce voz de Serena, de mi psicologa me hizo vibrar.

Volvi mi cuerpo hacia ella y simplemente la abraze como jamas abraze a nadie.

Continuara.

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews que lindo que les haya gustado. Estare actualizando seguido, porque la mayoría de las cosas que le pasan a Darien y Serena me pasan a mi ojala les siga gustando. Muchos besos**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sentir su perfume. Su calor. Fue tan reconfortante. Fue volar. Aprender a flotar y por un momento soñar con ser feliz.

Serena era como una melodia, eternamente encantadora para a quien ama la musica.

Me separe de ella. Mantenia los brazos rigidos a cada lado de su torso y me miraba con extrañeza.

- Lo siento... Lo siento- dije disculpando aquel impulso que con tantas ganas habia disfrutado.

-¿ A que ha venido?

Su tono hostil aun era latente. Pero no me importaba, la habia tenido rodeada en mis brazos como algo que jamas queria perder.

- Serena... Es decir Doctora Tsukino, espero acepte mis disculpas por el incidente de hoy- agache mi cabeza y humildemente entregue mis flores.

- Ohh son hermosas! - tomo las violetas y en su rostro levemente queria asomar una risa, pero no era ella quien la reprimia sino su estado de animo.

Se alejo y busco un florero que tenia en un aparador y con un poco de agua les dio un nuevo hogar.

- Lamento haber venido a esta hora. Tal vez tenias cosas que hacer-

¿Diablos por que habia dicho eso?

Miro con tristeza las flores mientras tocaba sus petalos.

- No ha interrumpido nada, excepto tal vez mi cena.

- Ya me marcho.

- ¿Quiere quedarse a cenar? Minako seguramente ya se ha ido con su prometido y la casa esta sola.

¿Compartir la cena con mi psicologa? Claro que si!

- Me encantaria. ¿Minako esta prometida?

Mi personalidad curiosa pudo conmigo.

- Si, muy pronto se casara ¿no es maravilloso?

¿Lo era?

Sentia un nudo en la garganta. Si Natan la hubiese conquistado seguramente era ella quien iba a traspasar las puertas de la iglesia esa noche.

- Si, mucho. - dije en un susurro incomodo.

-¿pasamos al comedor?

Asenti con gusto.

En la galeria que conducia a la sala-comedor habia muchos cuadros sobre religion. Cuadros muy bonitos que jamas había visto. Pero uno me llamo la atención, era un templo impotente y la pintura rezaba " Templo de Minato-Ku, Tokio" el mismo templo donde se estaria casando el joven Tomoe.

Sin darme cuenta me quede observando la pintura admirando la belleza y paz que irradia el lugar y sus jardines linderos.

- ¿Le gusta?

- Es muy bello. Transmite mucha paz.

- Asi es. Esta a una cuadras de aqui, pasando la autopista.

- Me gustaria conocerlo.

- Solo podra hacerlo desde afuera.

- ¿Por que?

- Solo pueden entrar alli los miembros de la iglesia.

- Ohh ya veo. Disculpe le ignorancia ¿Que iglesia es?

- Su nombre es un poco largo. Digamos que nos conocen como Los Santos De Los Ultimos Dias. Y pensandolo bien eso es largo.

- No, no creo haber escuchado sobre eso.

- Comunmente las personas nos llaman "mormones"

- Ah! Sisis con ese nombre si.

Asintio y nuevamente se encamino al comedor. Yo me quede atras viendo la galeria de imagenes. Realmente jamas me habia interesado la religion, pero se decia que habia una primera vez para todo.

El ultimo cuadro, donde la galeria terminaba y empezaba el comedor, contenia una carta bien protegida por cristales. Estire mi cuello para poder leerla.

" Señorita Serena Tsukino les informamos, con sumo orgullo, que usted ah sido seleccionada para servir como Misionero de tiempo Completo en la mision : Bahia Blanca- Argentina"...

La fecha de la misiva tenia data de casi 10 años atras. El papel aun conservaba su color blanco y no contenia ninguna arruga.

Queria saber mas, tal vez me contara. Y tal vez podriamos invertir los papeles por un dia.

- ¿Viene al comedor?

- Eh sisisi. Estaba viendo ese ultimo cuadro.

- Ah! Es la carta con mi llamamiento.

- ¿podria contarme sobre eso?

- Claro! Siempre es lindo hablar con alguien.

Nos sentamos. No voy a intentar recordar que cenamos solo se que esa noche yo conoci otra faceta de ella.

- Tenia 18 años cuando por casualidad me cruce con dos jovencitas estadounidense. Por ese entonces tenia a mi padre muy enfermo de cancer y digamos que no tenia una buena relacion con Dios. Pero bueno ellas dos me hablaron sobre esta iglesia y yo acepte de muy buena gana.

- ¿Minako tambien pertenece a la iglesia?

- Si si. Ella aun era muy chica cuando yo me uni. Tenia 10 años, por lo que tuvo que tener el consentimiento de mis padres para poder ser miembro. Ahora tiene 22 años y se casa dentro de dos meses.

- ¿Con alguien de alli?

- Si, un joven excelente de buena familia. Se llama Yaten. Son una linda pareja.

- ¿Ahi es donde conocio a Natan?

Crei que me iba a volver a echar pero no podia evitar preguntar. Queria saberlo. Pero en cambio controlo su rostro y me contesto con suavidad.

- Cuando uno es nuevo en ese lugar, tiene los domingos una hora de clases para principiantes. Mi profesor de esa clase era el. Asi que si lo conoci alli.

- ¿Y como fue?

- Usted y su curiosidad señor Chiba. Jamas le conte a nadie sobre mis sentimientos hacia Natan. Ni siquiera a mi hermana. Asi que solo usted lo sabe, es gracioso ahora es como si fuera mi psicologo.

- Me encantaria escucharla.

Y por fin me dedico una sonrisa. Ahhh habia extrañado eso.

- No hay mucho que decir. Solo que ese chico me cautivo y mucho. Era la primera vez que veia a un joven de mi edad vestido con traje y con tan buenos modales. Me encantaban sus clases. Pero jamas me atrevi a decirle nada. Me enamore de el a primera vista. Era una persona muy chistosa y alegre y me trataba muy bien. Nunca fui agraciada para con los chicos y el jamas me hizo a un lado. Empezar alli fue dificil, la mayoria eran familias constituida y yo iba sola los primeros meses. Entonces el se convirtio en un amigo pero yo lo veia como algo mas.

-¿Jamas le quiso decir lo que sentia?

- No. Jamas. Yo tenia la idea de que no le iba a gustar. Y sufrir el rechazo de la persona de la cual estaba enamorada no podia aceptarlo.

Oh dios era una mujer hermosa. ¿Como no le iba a gustar a cualquiera?

- Entonces simplemente lo ame en silencio. Luego cuando tuve 20 mande mis cartas solicitando irme a la mision.  
>- ¿y eso?<p>

- Una mision es ir a un pais o cuidad lejano donde tu predicas tu religion. Y tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo. Enamorarme de Natan habia sido un error y queria alejarme. Pensar solo en mi religion iba ayudarme. Me toco Argentina. Conoci gente muy linda. Aunque el idioma costo mucho. Pero la pase muy bien.

- ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo alli?

- 18 meses. Los mas lindo de mi vida.

- ¿18 meses? Eso es mucho tiempo!

- Cuando uno los disfruta son solo minutos.

- Y volvio...

- Volvi casi cuando tenia 22. Mi padre ya estaba muy enfermo. Habia conseguido trabajo y estaba estudiando Filosofia.

-¿Filosofia?

- Si! ¿Puede creerlo?. Bueno mi padre empeoro y deje de estudiar. Igual no me gustaba lo que estudiaba. Segui trabajando y unos meses mas tarde fallecio.

- Lo siento mucho...

- No importa. Lo que habia aprendido alli me ayudo a superar la perdida.

- ¿Y Natan?

- Bueno tenia 23 años cuando me fui de Tokio a estudiar Psicologia y volvi a mis casi 27. Natan no era el mismo, yo tampoco pero aun seguia enamorada de el. Cuando lo vi a mi regreso no sabe como latia mi corazon. Pero el habia cambiado. Ya no era el amigo que tenia. Estaba distante y yo pase a ser invisible para el. Al poco tiempo casi no frecuentaba la iglesia, yo supe que se iba de viaje a otras cuidades por su trabajo. Alli consiguio novia. Cuando un domingo lo vi entrar del brazo de ella a la capilla crei que iba a fallecer. No podia ni puedo creer como mi corazon respondia ante su presencia. Y bueno parecia una adolescente imaginando mi vida junto a el. Pero hace un año mas o menos una tarde de sabado cuando los solteros nos reuniamos para una clase especial ellos anunciaron su compromiso. Y bueno hoy es su casamiento.

- No sabia que se podia amar de esa forma.

- Ay muchas formas de amar.

- Vaya. Creo que jamas sentire ese amor por Rei que tu sientes por Natan.

- Tal vez Rei no sea su verdadero amor.

- si es asi, he desperdiciado parte de mi vida.

- Oh no diga eso. Siempre se puede volver a empezar.

-¿Y piensa que pueda amar a otra persona como a èl?

- Tal vez. No creo que sea posible.

- Yo creo que si.

Rayos! Ahí estaba yo para hacerla feliz! Si esa mujer podia amar con esa intensidad, yo seria el ser mas afortunado de la tierra.

- cuénteme… Ustedes pueden tener una relacion amorosa sin casarse? Ya sabe a que me refiero...

- No. No podemos. Debemos casarnos. Es una forma de respetarnos. Dentro de la iglesia podemos tener diferentes novios a lo largo de nuestra vida. Pero para poder llegar a intimidar necesitamos casarnos. Es como no tener impurezas ante el otro, ser limpios.

- Muchas iglesias han tomado esa postura. Es algo que he escuchado bastante.

Nos sumimos en un silencio mientras el cafe se enfriaba.

- ¿Tenia pensado ir al casamiento?

- No. Francamente no se porque me invitaron. Llevo casi dos años sin hablarme con el. Y con la familia jamas tuve relación. A parte no podia soportarlo.

- Me imagino.

- ¿Y usted como esta con Rei?

- mmm no se. Esta complicado. Si no me decido pronto creo que me dejara. Me ah dado ese ultimatum de casarnos o dejarme. Pero estos años han sido dificiles. La convivencia con ella no es facil. Creo que cuando me fui a vivir con ella me sentia enamorado. Dejaba pasar por alto todo y la consentia en extremo. Una vez un amigo de trabajo me dijo " Ya veras con el tiempo la convivencia apesta" no le entendi sus palabras. Es decir, con Rei nada "apestaba" pero despues de un tiempo lo comprendi, y la relacion empezo a largar olor. Y hoy "apesta"...

- Vaya... A mi me gustaria convivir con siempre con la persona que amo.

- Esa es la diferencia Serena...Esa es... Yo no creo que ame a Rei.

- ¿Como? Usted dijo que estaba enamorado...

- Pense que estaba. Estas noches dandole vueltas al asunto me di cuenta que ya no la amaba. Es precipitado lo se. Pero no tengo deseos de nada con ella. Ni siquiera me veo junto a ella en los proximos años. No tengo vision de futuro junto a ella. Y me apena porque es una joven agradable.

- Bueno deberia ir con calma. Seguramente ella tendra cosas positivas.

- Si...- susurre. Pero por el momento no encontraba ninguna razon positva. - Cuando empeze terapia ella me dijo " esa mujer nos va a separar" jaja y creo que tenia razon.

- Oh por favor. No quiero que sea por mi culpa su separacion.

- No lo es Serena. Vea... Yo jamas he tenido confidentes. Ni siquiera Rei lo es. Ni lo fue. Y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Necesitaba contar mis problemas. Pero nadie me escuchaba e igual me iba a ser dificil contarles mis temores a alguien de mi familia. Contarles mis problemas, pues ellos no serian honestos ni parciales. Me dirian lo que queria escuchar. Y necesitaba a alguien imparcial. A alguien que no me conociera. Entonces encontre su numero en la guia telefonica. Y entonces yo pude encontrar mi confidente. Contigo tuve charlas las cuales nunca imagine tener. Tu sabes decirme si esta bien o mal. Me guias hacia la verdad. Entonces Rei tenia ese temor. Ella sabe bien que nuestra relacion venia mal. Pero ninguno de los pensaba en ello. Ahora yo si pienso en ello y le doy parte importante de mis meditaciones. Y todo gracias a usted. En cierto sentido, hablar contigo y ponerme a pensar me a hecho llegar a este resultado. Y no estoy alamardo ni con sorpresa... Es algo que creo que debia pasar, solo que jamas le dedique el tiempo...

- Vaya... Me alegro de que en cierta forma , haya podido cumplir con mi trabajo. Aunque ello le traiga una consecuencia.

- Es inevitable que haya consecuencia. No se siente mal. Me ha hecho muy bien charlar contigo estos meses. No se por donde empezar este final...-

- Tal vez, deberia hablarlo con ella. Sentarse y charlarlo con tranquilidad. Detalle por detalle...

- Estoy cansado... No creo tener la paciencia nisiquiera el valor para enfrentarlo.

- Pues debe hacerlo. Es la unica manera de recomenzar o terminar su relacion. Le puede dar nueva vida y renovarla o puede terminarla.

- Quiero terminarla... Yo quiero por primera vez en mi vida ser libre. No quiero nadie al lado mio.

Entonces el silencio nos envolvio. El reloj marcaba las 22hs. Debia marcharme al dia siguiente era dia de trabajo. Y una vez mas habia desnudado mi alma ante aquella joven, religiosa, hermosa y generosa, mi psicologa.

Le comunique que me retiraba y me dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

Nuevamente pasamos por el pasillo lleno de pinturas y esta vez observe una que no habia visto al principio.  
>Era Serena vestida con una larga falda una remera color salmon muy bonita, su pelo hasta los hombros dorado como el sol, frene a una capilla. Tenia las letras en español, por lo que no pude leerla. Y se veia feliz. Muy feliz.<p>

- Esa fue la primera cuidad a la que llegue. Se llama Olavarria. Y pertenece al distrito de Buenos Aires. Alli conoci gente muy linda.

- Pareces tan feliz, tu sonrisa es radiante.

- Era muy joven... Y si era feliz. Pero fue hace mucho.

Como me gustaria hacerla feliz. Pero ni yo podia serlo...¿Como lograrlo en otra persona? Ahh tendria que hablar con Rei... No tenia ganas, pero no queria traicionarla, ni herirla, y lamentablemente con mis pensamientos ya lo estaba haciendo.  
>Camine cabizbajo envuelto en mis pensamiento.<p>

- Que tengas buenas noches señor Chiba.

- Serena... Cuando hoy mencione que no queria nadie al lado mio, no era verdad...

Me miro sorprendida y confusa.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Te quiero a ti a mi lado. Yo quiero tu amistad.

La volvi abrazar, no podia no hacerlo.  
>Le bese sonoramente la mejilla y sali de alli con una sonrisa y el corazon hinchado de felicidad...<p>

Continuara...

_**Bueno aquí otro capitulo. Espero les vaya gustando. Y como dije antes creo que todo lo que ellos hablan es un reflejo de mi vida. ojala les guste esta nueva entrega. Y para la chica "SUD" no crei encontrar aquí a alguien de mi propia religión, que lindo! Muchos besos y si me quieren encontrar en Facebook aparezco como Day Gaitan y mi foto de perfil es Michiru. En twitter aparezco como Daiana_Gaitan suerte!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Habia pasado una semana desde la cena con mi psicologa.

Tenia mucho trabajo en la oficina y la bolsa, por lo que no habia podido concertar una cita para esa semana, lo cual me estaba consumiendo. Parecia de esos fumadores nerviosos y alterados por no poder comprar mas cigarillos.

Me paseaba por mi oficina dandole vueltas al asunto. Tratando de abrir un espacio en mi agenda. Pero era imposible. Esa semana no la veria.

Era sabado por la mañana y aunque no era dia laboral yo debia quedarme hasta tarde en la oficina. La inflación se estaba llendo por la nubes por lo que el trabajo en la bolsa se estaba volviendo estresante.

Aun no habia hablado con Rei. Aunque sabia que debia hacerlo de un momento a otro. Las cosas estaban mal. Yo habia empezado a ser mas frio y menos tolerable. Casi no hablabamos y muchas dias de esa semana preferi dormir en el sillon. Ninguno de los dos queria hablar, porque sabiamos lo que ocurriria.

Entonces nos convertimos en fantasmas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El domingo habia llegado y era mi dia libre de oficina.

Queria ver a Serena. Todo mi ser lo pedia. Pero no queria ir a molestar a su casa. Y recorde que los domingos iba a la iglesia.

En la semana anduve preguntando donde se ubicaban las Capillas mormonas. Pero muy poca gente sabia algo al respecto. Y resulto que un colega de oficina era mormon. Vaya! El mundo era tan chico.

-¿ Entonces que? ¿Te interesa la iglesia?

- No lo se. Pero tengo una amiga que va. Y queria saber donde quedaba.

- Es segun donde viva. Segun la cuadrilla donde se encuentre le pertenecera una iglesia. ¿Donde vive?

Le indique con detalles donde vivia. Y entonces bendito sea el hombre me dijo a que capilla pertenecia mi psicologa. Tambien averigue que la reuniones terminaban 12:30 hs por lo que me decidi esperarla afuera.

Era un dia mas bien calido. Corria una pequeña brisa y el aire tenia el olor de viejos recuerdos.

La Capilla se encontraba frente a un parque y paralela al viejo cementerio de la cuidad. Me sente en un banco a esperar que ella saliera de allí.

Empezo a salir gente muy pintoresca. Me dio envidia. Salia gente sonriente, feliz. Todos eran como esas peliculas donde las familias son perfectas. ¿Existiria la perfeccion alli? No claro que no. Pero si me imagine que era lo mas cercano a ello. Muchas mujeres vestidas modestamente de polleras y blusas de vivos colores. Jovencitos tan pequeños de traje y corbata. Y los hombres adultos igual vestidos.

Entonces vi a mi psicologa. Llevaba una hermosa falda de bambula color ciruela y una blusa mangas largas color blanca. Tenia unos tacones a juego con la falda y su melena que ya le pasaba la cintura libre cual el viento.

Salio riendo, como jamas la habia visto reir. E iba acompañada de un joven de negra melena y tez blanca. Y ella parecia muy feliz.

Y senti envidia una vez mas. ¿por que no podia ser yo el que le sacara esas sonrisa? Porque yo... No soy nadie para ella.

- Hola ...- dije sorprendiendola. Estaba tan hermosa y ýo tan informal. El traje lo dejaba para la oficina y para nada mas. -

- Hola...- susurro y creo que se ruborizo. - ¿Que hace aqui ?

Eludi su pregunta.

- Linda capilla. - me diriji al joven - ¿Amigo de Serena?

- Seiya Kou- dijo sonriente estirando su brazo. Lo tome por educacion pero me sentia muy celoso...¿Kou? No era ese el apellido del prometido de su hermana?

- El es el hermano de Yaten señor Chiba ¿recuerda al prometido de mi hermana? Seiya! El es un paciente Chiba Darien.

- Un placer- sonrei.

- Y bueno como dijo el es Seiya Kou, un amigo.

- Asi es- comento el joven- hasta que la princesa se decida y me deje ser algo mas...

Las palabras se me clavaron como picas ardientes. Entonces espere a que Serena negara la ultima oracion pero solo se limito a sonreirle.

- ¿Necesitaba algo señor Chiba?

- No. Solo queria verla para saber como se encontraba. Pero la veo muy bien- susurre mirando a Seiya.

- ¿Quiere quedarse a almorzar? Algunos miembros haran un almuerzo en la capilla.

- No.

Quien iba a decir que le iba a rechazar una oferta a mi psicologa. Pero me sentia triste.

- Tengo que trabajar- menti. - ¿ En la semana puede darme una cita?

- Llame mañana y hable con Minako. Ya sabe que ella es mi secretaria.

Asenti y como si se tratara de un loco los mire y me marche sin saludar. No podia controlarme y si seguia alli iba hacer algo no con mis manos sino mas bien con mis palabras. Ultimamente tenia mucha facilidad para herir a los demas.

Obvio que llamaria. Obvio que queria una cita con ella. Necesitaba plantear una cosas que habia recordado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre algunos recuerdos que habian llegado a mi mente. Y ella se habia vuelto mi confidente. A parte queria saber quien era Seiya Kou. Pero dudaba que me lo dijera...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Cuando era joven queria cambiar de vida.

- ¿podria explicarme?

- Era un adolescente comun como cualquier otro. Pero tenia ideas rara de la vida. Mas de una vez se me paso la idea de querer suicidarme. Jamas lo haria, pero muchas veces tenia ese pensamiento. Hasta solia hacerme pequeños cortes en la cerca de la muñeca y me gustaba ver como lucian. Aun hoy a la luz del sol la cicatriz suele reflejarse. Pero aparte de eso tambien me imaginaba ser hijos de los padres de mis amigos de secundaria. Llevar la vida de ellos, vivir en sus casas, y tener esas mamas dedicadas.

- ¿su madre no era dedicada con usted cuando era mas joven?

- No lo se. Pero no era como las mamas de mis amigos. Ella trabajaba mucho por aquel entonces, y no tenia tiempo para dedicarme.

- Entonces usted creaba mundo paralelos.

- No se si paralelos, porque no los podia materializar. Pero si una especie de sueños. Pero me arrepentia a los pocos segundos de haberlos creado.

- ¿Como asi?

- Aunque mi vida no fuera perfecta, habia cosas en ella que amaba. Por ejemplo, le he dicho que amo la musica, me imaginaba que si era uno de mis amigos viviendo su vida me olvidaria de las cosas que me gustaban y nos las disfrutaria tanto como yo lo hacia.

- Vaya. Es la primera vez que escucho algo asi. Usted es un enigma señor Chiba.

- Ningun enigma Serena. Solo una vida tratando de escapar. Una vez le conte a mi padre las ganas de no querer vivir mas. Y me dijo que la vida era grandiosa. Y lo mas hermoso.

- La vida es el regalo mas preciado que Dios nos ha hecho. Si usted se suicidara es como negar ese regalo, seria muy triste.

- Si. Algo asi me dio a entender mi padre. Obvio que yo con 14 años yo no entendia ni queria entender eso porque creia que mis razonamiento sobre la vida eran los correctos. Uno nunca tendra razonamientos correctos sobre la vida. Porque no para todos lo correcto es correcto me entiende?

- Claro. Para algunos lo que esta bien a mi me parece mal.

- Claro. Entonces yo solo queria morir, pero no morir. Es dificil de entender. Queria morir pero no queria dejar las cosas terrenales.

- Usted queria una muerte espiritual mas no fisica.

- Algo asi. Pero lo que queria era escapar. Pero aprendi que escapando no se soluciona nada.

- Tiene mucha razón.

- Mi entorno tenia muchas cosas negativas pero a veces tal vez una pequeña positiva podia dar luz a todo. Y por eso es que aun estoy con vida.

- Ha tenido mucha luz en su vida. A veces las cosas mas pequeñas nos hacen muy felices.

- ¿A ti que te hace feliz? ¿Que cosa simple te hace feliz?

- La iglesia me da muchas satisfacciones. Pero lo que me hace feliz aunque sea unos instantes es poder los domingos tener un almuerzo familiar. Ya sabe solo los hermanos. Y los padres. Nadie mas. Casi nunca a la semana podemos reunirnos pero el domingo es especial. Nos reimos compartimos cosas. Nos damos consejos. Y sobre todo pasamos el tiempo juntos. Eso me hace feliz.

Tenia una expresion tan soñadora. Era tan linda verla asi. Era tan bella.

- Que lindo.

Observe su escritorio. Habia algo nuevo algo que no encajaba y no sabia que. Pero no era con la charla era con el lugar. Nos quedamos en silencio luego de nuestra reflexion.

Y entonces lo vi. Algo que no me gusto. Una nueva foto.

- ¿Ha hablado con la Rei?

No. No iba a responder eso. Por dos motivos. No habia hablado con Rei y mi humor de persona deprimda habia cambiado a persona celosa. Pero no podia decir nada. Tenia que guardarme los celos. Pero maldita sea! Yo era Darien Chiba el hombre mas curioso del mundo y el mas celoso.

- señor Chiba? Escucho la pregunta?

- ¿Que tipo de relacion tiene con Seiya Kou? El tipo de la foto- señale el escritorio.

Pero ella no voltio. Su mirada se torno fria. Sabia que habia un limite para preguntarle sobre su intimidad.

- A veces yo he hablado con usted. Pero eso no significa que le deba dar explicaciones. Se esta sobrepasando de la linea señor Chiba. Por favor no se le haga costumbre.

No me iba a enojar porque mis emociones se habian estancado en lo celoso que me sentia.

Diablos tenia que dejar a Rei. Y tenia que plantearme por primera vez en la vida lo que YO queria. No se si era lo bueno o lo malo pero era lo que yo queria.

Me acomode en el divan. Cambie de posicion para no ver la fotografia.

No entendia lo que me pasaba. Simplemente no podia sentirme asi. ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de ella? ...  
>Yo que podia ofrecerle. Ella seguramente seguia amando a Natan o posiblemente Seiya sea su novio. Pero de lo que estaba seguro que ella buscaba algo dentro de su entorno religioso y yo estaba muy lejos de eso.<p>

Seguia en silencio mirando el piso. Ella no hablaba yo tampoco.

- Si algun dia la invito a salir. ¿Aceptarias? -

La pregunta reboso en el aire calido de verano a la espera de una respuesta.

_**Bueno espero que les guste. Recién lo termine y estaba ansioso por subirlo. Muchas pero mucas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no saben lo inmensamente feliz que sus palabras pueden ponerme. Es un regalo bendito que una autora tenga estas bellas criticas que me dejan. Gracias **_


	5. Chapter 5

Me miro confundida.

Como si la idea de que ella y yo fuésemos a salir por ahí, no como paciente y profesional, sino como hombre y mujer, fuese la idea mas descabellada del mundo.

El largo silencio que hubo despues de su pregunta, me dejo sin aliento y sin esperanzas.

Me estaba consumiendo por esa mujer, la queria en mi vida. Queria saber que seria sentir esos labios. O simplemente el tacto de su mano sobre mi.

Y entonces me di cuenta que no podia aceptar un rechazo. No podria asimilarlo. Lo que estaba sintiendo por ella pareció florecer cuando la vi salir con Seiya de aquella capilla y posterior cuando vi aquel retrato sobre su escritorio. Todo estaba volviendose claro, me estaba enamorando de ella. Y la verdad no bastaba estar enamorado para sentirme ya celoso.

Mi manos empezaron a temblar esperando un rotundo NO...

Entonces me di cuenta que habia ido demasiado lejos. Yo y solo yo era el que estaba imaginando cosas que no existian. Yo solo yo, habia visto esta relacion como no profesional. Yo solo yo, era un paciente. Nada mas. Nada mas. Nada mas...

Un paciente nada mas, repetia la voz de mi conciencia.

Me empeze a revolver en mi asiento, y solo podia mirar la pared donde sus logras estaban escritos. Aun asi sentia su mirada clavada en mi.

Tendria que decir algo, pero ya no me quedaban palabras, solo pensamientos de los cuales solo podia plasmarlos de la forma que lo hago.

El reloj de arena aun tenia minutos de vida. Y yo no me creia capaz de aguantarlos.

Al parecer ella no iba hablar. Pero no tenia ganas de irme. Y aunque me creia capaz de no aguantar el resto del tiempo no me queria marchar.

Y si ella queria hacer de cuenta que la pregunta no habia existido tal vez con dolor y pesar podria seguirle el ritmo.

Suspire largo y profundo.

- ¿ Tiene amigos Serena ?

Se escucho un suspiro de alivio y a mi me partio en dos. Ella no queria contestar mi pregunta y estaba esperando que yo lo dejara pasar.

Ella no me quería. Pero era un hombre fuerte. Seguiria alli hasta que el reloj quedase quieto.

- No en mi pais. - contesto

- ¿no tienes? ¿En la iglesia tampoco?

- No. En la Iglesia solo hay conocidos. Aunque vaya hace 12 años, el unico amigo que tuve era Natan y ya sabe como termino eso. Mi amiga alli adentro es Mina.

...¿Y Seiya?...

- Ya veo... Pero pareciera que tuviera mas...

- Son buenos conocidos. Pero la palabra amigos es muy grande.

- Yo tampoco tengo amigos. Pero a diferencia de ti, Serena, yo tampoco los tengo en el extranjero. Una vez tuve una amiga cuando tenia 17 años. Era una gran amiga, me llevaba bien con ella, y la veia a diario en la escuela. Pero...

No se porque habia recordado eso. Habian pasado 13 años. Tal vez tenia algo que ver. Pero el recuerdo de la memoria olvidada de mi amiga de la juventud, me hizo ver que aun me dolia esa relacion que habia tenido.

- ¿Pero...?

- Pero ya no la vi como amiga. Sino como algo mas. No se si estaba enamorado. Pero ya no me satisfacía ser su amigo, no me alcanzaba, no me llenaba el alma. Necesitaba tenerla junto a mi de otra forma. Mas aun ella era imprescindible para mi. La adoraba y no pasaba dia sin ella. Entonces un dia sin que yo lo esperara ella se declaro ante mi. No sabe cuan grande fue mi sorpresa. Yo no iba a decirle nada, ya que no iba a arruinar nuestra amistad. Pero cuando ella lo hizo, suspire de alivio, y la emocion era in controlable no le dije nada, simplemente la abraze muy fuerte y por primera vez en mi vida me senti lleno, satisfecho. Tenia lo que queria.

- ¿Y que ocurrio?

- Ocurrio que yo queria mas. Mas de todo. La necesitaba junto a mi, pero tambien necesitaba su amor. Pero ella era muy limitada. Era su pareja pero no me daba lo suficiente. En cambio tenia amigos al que trataba mejor que yo. A veces ni siquiera me llamaba para ver como estaba. Al principio me consumia. Pero cuando el tiempo empezo a pasar, yo tampoco la llamaba. De vez en cuando nos encontrabamos y no hablabamos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, disfrutabamos el tiempo juntos. Y cuando tenia 19 no aguante mas esa situacion. Deje de llamarla o escribirle por completo. No la veia y ni tenia interes. Un dia apareció y por una idiotez discutimos. Y esa discusion se hizo tan grande que dimos por terminada la relación. Y es donde me dijo que nunca me habia querido como algo mas. Ella se habia dado cuenta que yo estaba enamorado de ella y habia querido hacerme "feliz" pero no lo habia logrado. Seguia viendome como un amigo. Eso me debasto. Furioso le dije que se marchara.

- ¿ Y que mas paso?

- Me dijo que ella queria seguir siendo mi amiga. ¿ Como podria hacerlo? Si creo que desde siempre la vi como algo mas. Y con lo que habiamos vivido yo no podia verla como amiga. Y nunca mas supe de ella.

- ¿Como se llama la joven?

- Hotaru.

- Tal vez Hotaru, le halla dicho la verdad. Queria hacerlo feliz y se le ocurrio esa idea. Pero no pudo obviamente sostenerlo.

- Pero ¿por que mentirme de esa forma? Hubiese preferido ser su amigo eternamente.

- ¿No se hubiese sentido mal? Es dificil ser amigo de quien se esta enamorado.

- Aun asi, no me hubiese importado. Simplemente era feliz si yo a ella le importaba, si ella sabia quien era yo, si ella me queria, aunque sea, como amigo. Yo con eso me conformaba. Si queria mas, pero me conformaba. Cuando probe la otra mitad, es obvio que no quise volver al tiempo anterior.

- ¿Aun piensa en ella?

- No. Ya no mas. Le he olvidado. Ahora la recorde y por un momento su traicion me dolio de nuevo. No se porque la recorde.

- No pienso en ello como una traicion. Ella quiso hacerlo feliz, pero es humana y se equivoco. Si, a usted le dolio, pero el tiempo ya ha pasado. Es hora de perdonar y olvidar ¿no cree?

- No. No lo creo. Cuando alguien me hiere, dificilmente puedo perdonar. Creo que jamas he perdonado a nadie.

- Que tristeza. ¿no sabe perdonar señor Chiba? Eso es muy triste.

- No para mi.

Se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a una pequeña biblioteca detras de su escritorio y saco un libro mediano.

Me lo tendio.

- Lealo por favor. Tomelo como parte de la terapia. Lea lo que quiera y luego me dice que tal le fue.

Lo tome con cuidado. No queria leer nada. Pero tal vez si ella me lo recomendaba me hacia bien.

El libro rezaba : " El Milagro Del Perdon. Y algo mas"

- Gracias.

- Cuando paso lo de Hotaru ¿fue cuando empezo a tener esas ideas del suicidio y demas?

- No. Fue mucho mas antes. Hotaru me hizo ver que todo tenia un lado positivo. Y deje esas locas ideas de lado.

- Y ¿no puede agradecerle eso en vez de tener esos recuerdos tan malos de ella?

- A veces Serena, lo malo penetra mas que lo bueno. Aun sigo enojado. Y mas aun enojado conmigo mismo.

Asintio silenciosa pero no me miraba. Tomaba notas en su cuaderno.

- El reloj se ha detenido-

Levante la vista para comprobar que era cierto y me encontre con su mirada triste. Rapidamente cambio para mirar el atardecer de ese dia.

- Es hora de irse - susurre mientras me levantaba.

Tome mi maletin y me encamine hacia la puerta. Con el corazon fallecido...

Cuando alcanze el pomo de la puerta solo pensaba saludarla con un escueto " hasta mañana" pero en cambio escuche su voz.

- Me encantaria salir con usted. Pero... Debe saber que no salgo con pacientes. Y usted debe arreglar sus problemas primero.

Mi corazón reboso de alegria. Aquella oracion no era un rechazo. Me decia dos cosas: que debia dejar la terapia para invitarla a salir y debia hablar las cosas con Rei.

Me di vuelta y pude comprobar que mis pensamientos eran acertados cuando me dedico una sonrisa llana y limpia.

- Lo hare. Recuerda que tienes una cita conmigo...

- Cuando usted lo disponga - susurro.

Antes de cruzar el umbral sabia algunas cosas...

1) Dejaria terapia.

2) Hablaria con Rei.

3) Lucharia porque Serena fuese mia y solo mia.


	6. Chapter 6

Aunque fuera sábado por la mañana habia que trabajar.

El divan de Serena Tsukino representaba casi toda nuestra relación. Ahí fue donde ella conocio la parte de mi que nadie conocia. Fue donde yo descubri a alguien extraño mi alma y mis mas oscuros secretos, mis mas oscuros pensamientos, mis temores, mis miedos. Y las cosas que tambien me hacian feliz. A ella le conte mis fracasos. Ella, solo ella, sabe quien soy... Solo ella.

Las cosas mas importantes, las charlas mas sobresalientes son las que he plasmado en estas páginas. Las charlas y ocasiones que fueron importantes para mi.

Queria plasmarlas con mi puño y letra. Tratando de recordar hasta el mas minimo detalle de cada situacion sobresaliente como ya he dicho.

Queria tener un comprobante de que todo siempre fue real. Y de que descubrir mi nuevo ser no era solo una utopia. Era todo verdad.

Animado iba caminando a diario al trabajo escuchando musica.

¿Quien necesitaba auto ? Queria aprender a disfrutar de la vida. Me habia dado cuenta que enamorarme me hacia querer experimentar muchas cosas.

Crei estar enamorado de Rei, pero que ciego estaba. Jamas lo habia estado.  
>Jamas habia sentido por ella lo que Serena despertaba en mi.<p>

La amaba. Por primera vez en mi vida amaba a una persona. Hotaru habia sido un amor de adolescente, y me habia dolido como se habia desarrollado todo... Pero Serena ! Serena! Serena... Lo era todo...

Atesoraba aquel libro que me habia prestado sobre el "perdón" y había aprendido mucho sobre ello.

Y me había propuesto si era necesario aprender sobre sus ideas religiosas y porque no pertenecer a su iglesia. Cuando las cosas se hacian con el corazón, no había impedimento que valga.

Caminaba en el aire, erguia de felicidad. Y aun me faltaba enamorarla. Pero estaba dispuesto hacerlo...

Costara lo que costara...

Jamas habia luchado por algo. Jamas luche por ser un escritor, si quiera por estudiar lo que realmente queria.

Pero estaba dispuesto a luchar por la felicidad que veia que estaba por alcanzar en el futuro. Alli... Al final del tunel estaba el color de la felicidad esperandome...

Me sentia como la aquella cancion que un artista cantaba con enfasis en su estribillo : _**"Los pájaros salen volando a la velocidad del sonido " **_

La libertad y la felicidad eran tan rapidas como el sonido. Si uno no se aferraba bien a ella facilmente las perdia.

Me gustaba interpretar de las manera mas bella todas las canciones que escuchaba y ello me ayudaba a entenderme a mi mismo. Por eso cuando pensaba en Serena me gustaba escuchar musica de fondo... Parecia un adolescente. Creo que necesitaba vivir esa etapa de mi vida nuevamente para poder vivir con intensidad lo que es el amor.

Aunque en cualquier edad se puede sentir asi, pero uno se vuelve viejo, y el tiempo no alcanza. No alcanza para hacer todas las cosas que un corazon enamorado necesitaba hacer.

Pero sabia muy bien que me iba a costar mas de lo pensado conquistar a mi psicologa, pero estaba dispuesto hacerlo.

Estaba dispuesto a todo.

En cuanto a Rei... Me dolia que pudiera lastimarla pero creo que ella ya lo sabia tambien.

Llegue a la oficina mas temprano de lo habitual. Me encontraba sereno y calmado. No recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que me habia sentido asi.

Los acordes de las canciones de Coldplay se iban apagando a medida que iba bajando el sonido de la musica hasta que los audifonos quedaron en silencio. Los desconecte con cuidate y con paso tranquilo entre en al complejo de oficinas en direccion a la mia.

Mientras iba absorto en mis pensamientos cruce por la puerta que daba a la oficina de Yamato Kuronuma , mi compañero mormon.

Pare en seco y una idea cruzo por mi cabeza. Gire en redondo y sin golpear me adentre alli.

OoooooooOooooooooOooooooO

_**Extraido del Diario Personal de Serena Tsukino. ***_

_**(Dos dias despues de la ultima seccion de Darien )**_

_Nunca me habia interesado en otra persona mas que en Natan.  
>A medida que pasaba el tiempo dolia menos. Aunque la noticia de su casamiento me dejo extremadamente deprimida. Gracias al cielo mi trabajo era mi terapia y dia a dia con mis pacientes mi corazon se iba relajando mas. Aunque las sesiones con el joven Chiba me ponian tensas. Estabamos teniendo una relacio no paciente-profesional. A menudo el sobrepasaba las reglas y aunque luchaba contra ello terminaba cediendo y le hablaba sobre mi como si fuera un amigo mas.<em>

_Aun no se como es que hice para contarle sobre Natan. Ni siquiera Mina lo sabia. Ni siquiera Lita. Ni siquiera Seiya, aunque jamas le hubiese contado eso a el._

_Me estaba haciendo grande, y tenia deseos de casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a una persona que yo amase. Y podia llegar a obtener eso con Seiya. Pero no podia hacerlo. Ni siquiera queria ser su novia. Pense que tal vez la razon de todo era Natan. Y queria creerlo, pero... No lo se._

_Seiya era una buena persona, un buen amigo. Pero no era lo que yo esperaba para una relacion amorosa._

_Y me confundia al pensar en el joven Chiba. Porque tenia sentimientos extraños al traerlo en mi mente. Sentimientos que me molestaban porque no sabia interpretarlo. Por eso en las secciones trataba de no mostrarme incomoda y a veces me ponia a la defensiva u otras no contestaba. Como cuando me invito a salir. Quede pretificada. Asustada. Mi corazon latia fuertemente._

_Desde los 18 años me estuve formando mentalmente y de todo corazon en los habitos de mi religion. Y creia fervientemente en que debia casarme con alguien de alli. Es mas deseaba casarme con alguien de alli. Con alguien que me entendiera y sepas respetar y agradecer y sentir lo mismo que yo._

_Pero con Darien ¿podria hacer la excepcion? ..._

_Ohh ¿ en que estaba pensando? Es un paciente, solo eso. Un cliente de los mucho que tengo..._

_"Lo hare recuede que tiene una cita conmigo"... Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir._

_¿Porque le habia dicho que saldria con el si no era mi paciente y que primero debia arreglar sus problemas?_

_?_

_Y si dejaba a la joven Rei por mi? ... El no podria hacer eso, porque por mi jamas deberia hacerlo, yo no puedo darle lo que su novia le daba. Yo simplemente soy su psicologa...¿Es que acaso el gustaba de mi? Ohh por favor, mi cabeza!_

_Las dudas me consumen, pero siempre hago incapie en que mi trabajo solo es el de escuchar y ayudar. No me puedo entrometer en las decisiones de mis pacientes. No puedo, pero tampoco quiero que esas decisiones sean por mi causa._

_Debia poner pañor frios a la situacion. Y aun asi caminaba por la paredes... Es costumbre de Darien llamar el mismo dia que termina una secion para tener otra._

_Han pasado dos dias desde que se fue y no ha llamado mas._

_¿Se habra enojado? ¿O habra interpretado mal mis palabras? ¿Me invitaria a salir y dejaria terapia? ¿Dejaria su noviazgo solo porque le dije que asi podria salir conmigo?_

_Ohh dios! Estoy llena de dudas..._

_Y no hay nadie con quien pueda hablarlo. Nadie en quien yo pueda confiar lo suficiente._

_Lo unico que me queda es plasmar todo en el diario. Para tratar de expresarme al fin de saber que es lo que verdaderamente me esta pasando.  
>Es domingo por la tarde, las reuniones dominicales ya han acabado.<br>Mina no se encuentra, ha ido con Yaten a pasar el dia con la mama de el._

_La casa esta muy sola. Tal vez deba acostarme y tratar de despejar mi mente y descansar._

_Han tocado la puerta. No se quien sera pero mi posible descanso ah sido interrumpido. Ahora vuelvo._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Eran los Elderes de mi capilla. Fue muy raro jamas vienen a visitarme a no ser que les toque dia de almuerzo conmigo (2*). Ellos mas bien estan en las calles predicando la religion._

_Si algo eh aprendido en estos tiempos de escribir es recordar los dialogos. Hacia mucho que no lo intentaba pero como me gusta llevar un registro de todas las cosas, esto fue lo que me dijeron:_

_- Buenas tardes hermana Tsukino- dijo el Elder Shewon con una incomodida en su voz. Aun no maneja bien su dialecto._

_- Buenas Tardes- repitio su compañero el Elder Kuolem oriundo de Filandia._

_- Buenas tardes Elderes - e hice una reverencia - por favor pasen._

_- No podemos hermana, sabe cuales son las reglas (3*) . -_

_Cierto lo habia olvidado._

_- solo pasabamos, para decirle que tenemos un nuevo Investigador muy entusiasmado (4*) . Y pidio que aparte de nosotros usted tambien le enseñara._

_¿Ýo?¿?_

_- Claro si esta disponible- susurro Kuolem._

_- Si por supuesto, pero solo el dia sabado es mi dia libre._

_Los Elderes sonrieron._

_- Perfecto! En la semana le llamaremos por telefono para concordar el horario._

_Sonrie a su vez a modo de asentimiento._

_- ¿Como se llama el investigador?_

_- nos dijo que no le dijeramos su nombre. Nos pidio eso- susurro Showen._

_- Oh, que raro. Bueno no hay problema..._

_Ese fue el escueto dialogo en el umbral de mi puerta. ¿Acaso el investigador seria...?_

_OoooOooooooooooooooo_

**  
>(* es costumbre en la Iglesia de Jesucristo de Los Santos de Los Ultimos Dias que sus miembros lleven un diario personal para anotar acontecimientos importantes ligados mas bien a la religion )<strong>

**(2* Elder : Asi se llaman a los misioneros varones de la Iglesia SUD. Cuando los misioneros estan en la mision llevan una placa identificatoria donde dice : Elder + apellido. Por ej: Elder Martinez. En caso de ser mujer dice Hermana + apellido )**

**(3* Segun las reglas Dos Elderes no pueden entrar en la casa de una joven o seÑora sola. Y viceversa dos hermanas no pueden entrar en la casa de un hombre solo )**

**(4* Investigador : un investigador como dice la palabra, es alguien que investiga la iglesia. Conoce todas sus reglas y creencias y posiblemente semanas mas tardes se pueda bautizar )**

**Bueno disculpen la tardanza. Es que el muso no venia a visitarme XD JEJE besitos a todas!**


	7. Chapter 7

A todas las lectoras pido disculpas por no haber actualizado hace mucho. En nigun momento abandonare estos fic solo que no tengo tiempo para actualizar. Lo siento mucho. En breve habrá capitulo de Volver a Empezar y Soy la elegida como asi también del Divan. Los otros como Cartas a Minako y El Secreto de Amarte aun no están siquiera en proceso. Mis estudios demandan demasiado por favor comprendanmen y en breve habrá actualizaciones. A parte desde febrero no tenia internet por lo que tampoco hubiese podido actualizar. Agradezco los favoritos que tengo y sus comentarios. Las quiero a todas besos


	8. Chapter 8

A veces cuando caminaba por la calle ( ¿por donde mas? ) me preguntaba hacia donde se dirigía todo eso. Cuales eran mis objetivos. Claro que era Serena y por ello mi vida daría un vuelco importante.

Creo que jamás habia amado tanto como la amaba a ella y como la amo.

Tal vez la ame desde el primer dia que la conoci. Me brindo calidez , sencillez, y un oído y sobre todo me supo aconsejar. Fue amor a su caridad, a su voz, a su todo. Nunca lo crei posible, hasta que me encontré pensando en ella, celoso por ella, desvelado por ella. Tarde en asimilarlo. Tarde en darle un nombre a lo que sentía. Y luego de repente todo fue mas que claro, mas que suficiente. Ella era lo que siempre habia esperado y estaba allí a unos pasos de tenerla, de amarla, de protegerla.

Solo que yo no sabia lo que ella sentía ¿podria enamorarla?

No puedo describir lo que sentí al saber sobre Natan. Lo detestaba por el solo hecho de haber despreciado a Serena. Pero el joven no tenia la culpa. Serena jamas le dijo sus sentimientos y cada cual es digno de querer a cualquier persona.

Quería conocerlo. Saber como era aquel personaje que tanto hacia temblar el piso de mi psicóloga. Aquel que sin buscarlo habia ganado lo que yo quería. Su corazón.

R.E.M sonaba en aquella tarde de verano donde hacia mas fresco de lo normal me cantaba Losing My Religion mientras la cuidad empezaba a oscurecer y las luces de a poco se iban prendiendo. Era un viernes, al dia siguiente tenia el encuentro programado con los elderes, con los que ya habia hablado. Para tener mi primera clase formal. El domingo iria a la iglesia. Quería ser un hombre nuevo y Serena traía consigo infinada de cosas nuevas.

Esperaba con ansias la llegada del otoño. No servia para vivir el verano. Amaba ver caer las hojas y el colorido que se tornaba frente a los diferentes tonos de los arboles de la cuidad. El dia se despedia y con ellos los acordes de R.E.M que me decía a viva voz "Just a Dream" (solo un sueño) rogué cada noche que no sea asi.

Los Elderes Showen y Kuolem por medio de mi compañero de oficina, Yamato, habían hablado conmigo. Me contaron de donde provenían y me mostraron fotos de su familia. Eran jóvenes ansiosos por hacer amistades y no sentirse tan solos en Japon.

El Elder Showen era del estado de Utah en los Estados Unidos, según el, sede de la Iglesia, allí estaba los orígenes y allí vivía aquel profeta viviente que dirigía la iglesia a nivel mundial, algo asi como el papa para los católicos. El hermano Showen era sumamente alto para sus 19 años y aun le costaba muchísimo nuestro idioma, por lo que le producia varias veces en una charla se sonrojo por no poder expresarse bien. Solo llevaba 5 meses en Japon y en mi cuidad apenas 1 mes. Su tez blanca y pelo rubio a menudo sufrían las transformaciones de su timidez y los rasgos de la vergüenza hacían mella en sus mejillas. Sonreía a menudo y era muy amable.

El Elder Kuolem era igual de simpático que su compañero pero a diferencia de este ultimo llevaba 18 meses en Japon por lo que su idioma se entendia a la perfeccion. El me entendia a mi y yo a el. Kuolem era el encargado de enseñarle a su compañero, al ser de mas antigüedad, era como maestro de Showen.

Kuolem era de una cuidad de Filandia no recuerdo cual. Me dijo que en su cuidad no habia un templo muy cerca, por lo que instaba a los miembros de mi cuidad a ir mas seguido ya que ellos tenían la oportunidad. Vivía en una zona rural, por lo que las reuniones se hacían en casa de un granjero adinerado que ofrecia su salón como centro de reuniones. El vivía lejos de la cuidad de Helsinki (capital de Finlandia ) por lo que el templo le quedaba lejos. Me conto que en su pequeño pueblo o campo, a veces llegaban hermanos de lugares vecinos ofreciendo pasajes en bus, para ir hasta la capital. Pero el era muy pobre, el dinero que tenia ahorrado era para servir en un futuro en una misión. Quede sorprendido, no conocía jóvenes que se preocupaban por la religión tanto como ellos lo hacia, cuando uno es joven no piensa en Dios sino mas bien en divertirse y vivir de cierta forma que no concuerda para nada con la religión. Sus padres le han enseñado valores que ahora sin saberlo me los estaba transmitiendo a mi. Kuolem tenia una madures mental mucho mas que yo. Les hice mas preguntas, mi curiosidad y yo salimos a relucir.

-¿a que edad ya ahorraba?

-Tal vez co años. Ayudaba a mi padre en el campo y me daba algunos monedas, eso siempre lo guardaba y mi madre me ayudaba. Aun asi fue mucho el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer. Recuerdo que por un tiempo vendi fruta, salía en mi bicicleta a vender a los pueblos vecinos, siempre tuve la convicción de que algún dia pudiese tener el dinero suficiente. Mi madre me compraba tela y me hacia las camisas para la misión, y mi padre se encargaba de comprarme el resto de la ropa.

Cuando tuve 15 años trabaje en la escuela del pueblo como conserje de limpieza, allí gane un sueldo moderado y con dos años allí habia ahorrado suficiente y estaba muy cerca.

Al cumplir 18 envie mi carta para pedir ir a la misión. Mi madre me regalo el dinero para el pasaporte y eso me conmovio, habia ahorrado también parte de su tiempo para mi. Fue su regalo. El dia que llego la carta anunciando que me tocaba Japon hubo una gran fiesta en el pueblo, todos estaban tan felices que iria a tierras extranjeras a predicar la religión. Antes de irme de la cuidad conoci el templo de mi cuidad para hacer mi investidura. La capacitación la hice aquí.

-¿investidura?

-Ya le comentaremos sobre eso. – dijo sonriente.

El Elder conto mas sobre su historia y ella penetro mi corazón, era agradable ver como habia gente que perseguia sus sueños y trabajaba duro por ellos.

Comparti con ellos un café en la calidez de mi antiguo hogar. No los lleva al lugar donde comparto con Rei porque aun era un tema que no habia arreglado por completo.

Los elderes me compartieron ambos , fotos de sus familias. El hermano Showen tenia una familia numerosa. 6 hermanos. La mayoría ya casados y con sus familias. La foto contenia a sus padres sentados en un sillón y alrededor de ellos sentados las mujeres y detrás de pie los hombres con sus hijos en alza. Eran en total 12 personas grandes y 4 nietos.

Me nombro con emoción y nostalgia el nombre de cada uno de ello. Al nombrar a sus sobrinos su voz se quebró.

Sin falta el hermano Kuolem también me mostro fotos de su familia. La foto principal contenia a su padre sentado en una humilde silla tomado de la mano de su esposa y detrás su hijo. Los 3 vestido con ropa de domingo sonreían. En los ojos del padre se podría distinguir un disimulado orgullo. Kuolem era el mas humilde de los dos y su historia como dije penetro mi corazón. También me mostro fotos de su novia.

-Cuando llegue a mi pueblo nos comprometeremos solo faltan seis meses- dijo como si 6 meses fueran una simple semana.

Ambos jóvenes me calleron muy bien y queria saber mas de ellos pero en otra oportunidad veía a lo lejos que posiblemente ellos pudieran ser mis amigos.

Les comente que conocía a Serena Tsukino y ellos se alegraron en sobre manera parecían apreciarla ¿ y quien no?

-Nos gustaría enseñarle sobre la iglesia sino le molesta.

-Claro que no para es les he llamado- conteste sonriente- pero me gustaría que la señora Tsukino también me enseñe.

-Ok, a veces es mejor contar con un miembro el cual pueda ayudar mas,

Les rogué por pavor que asi lo hiciesen. Me dejaron algunos folletos y se marcharon muy contentos. Em mi vida habia tenido infinidad de reuniones pero ninguna tan interesante como esta, tan gratificante.

Quede solo en la soledad de mi casa, me servi otra taza de café empece a pensar como debería hacer con Rei se debía terminar en ese momento, no habia vuelta atrás.

Quede leyendo aquellos coloridos folletos.

Decidi salir a caminar al templo del que tanto hablaba Kuolem. Al fin y al cabo yo tenia la oportunidad de tenerlo a pasos. Tal vez me ayudase a pensar como debía hablar con Rei.

Mientras llegaba allí me preguntaba si el domingo conocería a Natan. El hombre que habia hecho sufrir tanto a Serena y no lo sabia. Serena - como la extrañaba.

Serena me habia contado que se habia enamorado de Natan por su humor y buena "onda" como decían los jóvenes hoy.

Me sentía amenzado. El la habia mantenido enamorada durante años y a mi simplemente ni me miraba de esa forma.

Suspire largo y tendido mientras la espesa noche caia sobre la cúpula de aquel personaje que yacia sobre el templo tocando una trompeta.

Continuara.

_**Bueno lo siento por no haber actualizado esta historia que me encanta escribir. En breve tendrán capitulo porque estoy mas disponible en tema horario. Gracias por estar siempre. **_

_**Losing my religión **_

_**La vida es mas grande**_

_**Mas grande que tu.**_

_**Y tu no eres yo.**_

_**Las distancias que recorreré**_

_**Son las distancias en tus ojos.**_

_**Oh no he dicho demasiado, lo que estableci.**_

_**Ese soy yo en el rincón.**_

_**Ese soy yo en el punto de atención.**_

_**Perdiendo mi religión. **_

_**Intentando mantener contacto contigo.**_

_**Y no se si pueda lograrlo.**_

_**Oh no. He dicho demasiado. No he dicho lo suficiente.**_

_**Crei escucharte reir.**_

_**Crei escucharte cantar.**_

_**Crei verte intentarlo.**_

_**Cada susurro.**_

_**En cada momento que estoy despierto,**_

_**Estoy escogiendo mis confesiones.**_

_**Intentando no perderte de vista.**_

_**Como un tonto herido, perdido y ciego.**_

_**Considera esto como el consejo del siglo**_

_**Considera esto como el desliz que me hizo arrodillar,**_

_**Decepcionado**_

_**Crei escucharte reir,**_

_**Crei escucharte cantar**_

_**Crei verte intentarlo**_

_**Pero eso solo fue un sueño**_

_**Solo un sueño.**_

_**R.E.M LOSING MY RELIGION…**_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Que hermoso fue verla alli! Abriendome la puerta, con su mirada tan serena, como ella, como si supiera que Yo! Que yo iba a estar del otro lado. Tan suspicaz, tan inteligente y desbordadoramente bella.

Los Elderes Tuolem y Shonen pasaron dentro de su casa y la saludaron educadamente con un apreton de manos. Me parecia muy desubicado si yo la besaba ,como tanto queria en la mejilla y sentir su olor, asi que tambien le tendi mi mano a lo que ella respondio con una sonrisa de aquellas que ponian excesivamente tonto! El roce de nuestras manos... Ahhh ¿Como describirlo?

Fue electrico. Solo dire eso.

Nos hizo paso a la sala-comedor donde hacia unos dias atras habia compartido con ella una cena que jamas olvidare.

(Algún día cuando sea viejo, y ya no recuerde tanto como ahora, cuando sea tan senil y solo un beso de ella me haga acordar que tan dulce pueda ser la vida, estas paginas me harán vivir nuevamente lo tan feliz que fui y que sere hasta el dia de mi muerte ) .

Serena se acomodo en la cabecera y nosotros alrededor de ella.

Ella habia escogido las escrituras que queria enseñarme para empezar a conocer la iglesia.

Me contaron como habia surgido y donde. De a poco fui sabiendo aquella historia magica, como toda religion, aquella fantasia envuelta de milagros que solo alli podrian ocurrir. Que solo alli hacia efecto el Creer en Cosas que no se Ven. Como decia el profeta Alma en su predicamente : Si teneis Fe, teneis esperanza en cosas que no se ven y que son verdaderas.

Porque la Religion mas alla de cualquiere que fuese era creer en algo que no veiamos, que no podiamos palmar pero que podiamos sentir y saber muy dentro nuestro cuan verdadero es!

Fue solamente una hora nuestra reunion, una hora de aprendizaje, de cosas que jamas habia escuchado. Y vi como mi Psicologa amaba esto, hablaba con pasion, como si la vida se fundase solo en ello. Y queria yo tambien algun dia, poder llegar a tener tanta pasion por algo, tanto orgullo y a la vez tanta humildad.

No hubo tiempo para hablarle mas alla de los limites de la religión, pero me hizo sentir extremadamente cerca de ella, de sus gustos, de su terreno.

Los Elderes y yo nos despedimos como nos saludamos, tuve el privilegio de volver a tocar su mano y la dulce electricidad recorrio mi cuerpo entero.

A la altura del templo de Minato Ku los jovenes se despidieron de mi, tenian otras entrevistas y debian irse, no sin antes recordarme que al dia siguiente era mi primer dia de Capilla por lo que me esperarian en la puerta. Les comunique que asi serian y sus semblantes sonrientes se alejaron de mi.

El templo estaba colmado de gente. Por lo que pasear por sus jardines me seria esta vez imposible.

Mas adelante sabia que habia un parque, tenia ganas de llegar allí y sentarme un rato a meditar sobre lo proximo que debia hacer.

- ¡Darien! ¡Atras tuyo!

Esa voz...

Pare en seco y automaticamente aun sin querer gire sobre mis talones.

- Rei, que sorpresa.

- ¿Agradable o Desagradable?

- No empecemos - susurre cansado.

Vino hacia mi para saludarme pero su intencion era besarme por lo que al colocar mi mejilla se detuvo y no me beso.

- ¿Vas a volver? Te fuiste hace una semana , si esta bien, me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para pensar sobre lo nuestro pero quiero saber que pasa.

Siempre directa. Rei no tenia pelos en la lengua.

- Es complicado. Y este no es un buen momento.

- Darien se que este no es en si nuestro mejor momento. ¿Pero que ocurre? Es por lo del casamiento? Si quieres lo postergamos.

- No no es eso. Mira no es el momento.

- ¿Pero por que es? No entiendo que luego de diez años estemos en una pelea de adolescente dandonos un tiempo.

- Rei, la calle no es lugar para hablar sobre el tema.

- ¿Y cual es el lugar? ¿Tu oficina? ¿La casa de tu madre?

- Rei...

- ¿O el dichoso Divan de tu psicologa?

No! Con ella! Sabia que era una mala persona haciendola tal vez sufrir de ese modo, pero que no tocara a Serena porque definitivamente saldria perdiendo.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver.

- Darien Chiba de tonta no tengo nada. Dime que ocurre.

- ¿Quieres saber que ocurre?

- si! Por supuesto!

- No me quiero casar.

- ¡Lo sabia! Aun luego de diez años eres como esos hombres a los que les tiene miedo el compromiso.

- No Rei, no es asi.

- Si si lo es! ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

- ¿En serio quieres hablar esto en la calle?

- Si.

La firmeza en su mirada era tal que por un momento me senti intimidado.

- Lo medite y mucho. Crei que para amar no se necesitaba estar casado.

- ¿Lo creias ? ¿Ahora no lo crees? No entiendo.

- No me quiero casar.

- Bueno si ese es el problema no nos casamos y punto. Hagamos que esto no paso y continuamos...

- No me quiero casar contigo.

- Si lo entendi, no lo repitas de nuevo. No es algo agradable pero esta bien te respeto y podemos...

- Rei! Te estoy diciendo que no quiero casarme Contigo! Pero si quiero casarme. Dios! Mira yo no queria contarte esto asi, no aqui, no es el momento. Yo queria decirtelo bien como te lo mereces, pero es que me aturdes mujer! No me quiero casar contigo! No quiero envejecer contigo! No quiero tener hijos contigo! Ya no te amo Rei. Y lo siento mucho. Siento ser tan cruel, tan directo, es que iba a decirtelo pero no hoy. Estaba pensando cuando mejor seria. Pero soy un cobarde no tenia el valor, y por eso lo postergaba, pero tampoco queria mirarte a la cara cada despertar y por eso me fui unos dias a mi casa. Yo no queria hacerte daño queria terminar esto bien. Yo...

- ¿Quien es?

- No Rei...

- ¿Me fuiste infiel?

- No! Diablos! No te fui infiel no de acto. Aunque si tal vez de pensamiento. Tal vez con mi cabeza te hice trampa pero no he hecho nada para lastimarte en la realidad.

- ¿Y crees que esto no lastima?

Su mirada seguía fuerte. Aunque su labio interior habia empezado a temblar.

Yo habia metido la pata hasta el fondo. Lo que menos queria habia sucedido! No es que queria seguir con Rei, no , pero tampoco terminar asi. Me senti una gran basura.

Como llego, se marcho. Caminado erguida, tan fuerte, tan irrevocable, tan triste.

Pero no podia terminar alli. Debia pedirle disculpas. Pero no ahora. Estaba cansado. Mi mente explotaria posiblemente.

Esa noche casi no dormi. Me sentia horrible, no tenia porque terminar asi lo mio con Rei, la queria mucho, no queria hacerlo daño pero lamentablemente se lo hice.

Eran las 8 am cuando ya estaba recien bañado preparandome para ir a la reunion, como asi le llamaban, aun faltaba al menos una hora para marcharme. Estaba tan nervioso. Iria a conocer otro mundo, uno paralelo donde se encontraba lo que mas estaba queriendo en esta vida.

Cerca de las 9 am, aun me acuerdo, anude mi corbata y me coloque mi traje, ese que usaba para trabajar en los días de verano porque era mucho mas liviano. De un tono azul profundo casi negro.

Sali bajo los rayos matinales de aquel domingo tan esplendido y Salí en mi auto en dirección hacia la capilla.

Recuerdo haber estacionado lejos, tenia tal vez vergüenza. Salí caminando sereno hacia la otra esquina donde se erguía un edificio de ladrillos color rojo y en su techo tenia una cúspide blanca que se imponía al cielo azul.

Muchas personas. Pero no tantas como las que imagine atravesaban las puertas de vidrio hacia adentro del lugar.

Una persona de traje negro y una corbata muy llamativa color amarilla, estaba en la puerta saludando a los que entraban.

Varias personas me miraban y sonreían como si me conocían, algunos hasta me cabeceaban a modo de saludo.

Llegue a la puerta y como los demás tuve que saludar aquien nos recibia. Buscaba con la mirada a Serena pero habia demasiada gente como para hallarla solamente en la entrada.

Bienvenido. ¿Usted es el nuevo investigador?

Buen dia, gracias. Si soy Darien Chiba.

Un placer conocerle. Soy Natan Otome.

Y me tendio la mano en forma cordial.

Natan…

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a tod s!**

**Mil perdones por abandonar tanto mis historias. **

_**El divá a Empezar. Soy la Eligida. El secreto de amarte.**_

**ADVERTENCIA! NINGUNA ESTA ABANDONADA. TODAS SEGUIRAN. **

**SOLO QUE ME DEDIQUE A MI CARRERA ESTOS AÑOS. A ESO Y A MIRAR YAOI XD GOMEN! **

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. LO QUE SI ES SEGURO QUE ANTES DE FINALIZAR EL AÑO SUBIRE EL ULTIMO CAPITUL O DEL "**_**El secreto de Amarte"…**_

**En vacaciones continuare escribiendo el resto de las historias. **

**Importante! : YA TERMINE MI CARRERA XD ASI QUE ESTARE MAS PRESENTE. LO PROMETO**

**ESPERO QUE AUN ESTEN ALLI. **

**ME BUSCAN EN FACE COMO "DAY GAITAN"**

**Y SI ALGUIEN QUE LEE ESTO LE GUSTA EL YAOI :3 PUES TENGO OTRA CUENTA EN FF ( .9) DONDE HAY ALGUNOS ONE-SHOT DE LAS PAREJAS DE JUNJOU ROMANTICA *-***

**I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
